Game Over
by finesdavid
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que inició SAO. Muchos han muerto, mientras que otros como Kirito y su esposa Asuna deciden vivir fuera de las batallas y llevar una vida normal. Pero, ¿cuanto más resistirán sus cuerpos en el mundo real? Sin embargo, una gran esperanza emerge para Hackear el sistema, por lo que Kirito deberá formar un equipo para llegar al Game Over final del juego.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sword art online ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos son obras de Reki Kawahara.**

Espero que puedan disfrutar este nuevo Fic y que puedan dejar sus comentarios!

* * *

 **Game Over**

 _Sword Art Online_

 **Capítulo I**

 **El nivel desconocido**

Me encontraba sentado en la cima de una colina, sentía como los rayos del sol chocaban en mis ojos mientras observo el horizonte. Aunque todo lo que sentía era virtual, los latidos de mi corazón sentían que era algo real.

A mi lado, estaba la más hermosa chica de todo el juego. Sus manos se entrelazaban con las mías; sus dedos se juntaban como si hubieran sido fabricados para encajar con los míos. Recuesta su cabeza en mis piernas mientras su larga cabellera arropa toda su espalda.

Procedo a acariciar lentamente su cabeza mientras no puede evitar sonreír a la vez que peino sus cabellos. Su sonrisa era cálida y sincera, sus ojos brillantes me perdían en lo más profundo de su iris. Sus mejillas se tornaban rojas mientras sonreía, a la vez que el arco de sus labios bailaba de alegría.

— ¿Sabes, Kirito-kun? No puedo imaginar cómo sería estar sin ti. Hemos estado atrapados en este juego por tanto tiempo, pero para mí ha sido más fácil la vida teniéndote a ti a mi lado –exclama Asuna.

—Yo también, estos cinco años han pasado muy rápido. Pero a la vez, siento que soy más feliz mientras te tengo a mi lado –le dije.

—Kirito-kun, ¿De verdad quieren que volvamos a los frentes de batalla? Ellos pueden hacerse cargo, no tenemos porqué pelear –exclama Asuna.

—Lo sé, ojala eso fuera posible. Pero la hermandad de sangre es un gremio que no permitirá que nos vayamos tan fácil. Aunque muchos han decidido rendirse y morir en este mundo, ellos todavía quieren terminar el juego –exclamé mientras suspiro.

Entonces, me levanto con la que hace ya varios años es mi esposa y procedo a caminar hacia nuestra casa en el piso 22. Hace ya cinco años que vivimos en este mundo y todo parece que ha pasado tan rápido. Desde que empezó el juego, unos 6 mil jugadores han muerto mientras que la gran mayoría han abandonado las batallas y han decidido vivir en este mundo sin pelear. Los frentes de batalla solamente han logrado llegar hasta el piso 78 y ahora es mucho más difícil ganar un piso. Muchos han abandonado la esperanza de poder volver al mundo real. Mientras tanto mi esposa y yo hemos decidido abandonar los frentes de batalla y vivir nuestra vida tranquilamente.

Procedo a abrir la puerta de nuestro hogar, comienzo a acomodarme un poco mientras que Asuna empieza a preparar la cena.

Podía oler la suave fragancia de los condimentos, el vino tinto condimentando la carne mientras las cebollas y ajíes se sofríen. La salsa de soya siendo esparcida en la ensalada la cual está siendo adornada por una hermosa doncella.

Aunque los olores y fragancias fueran solo parte del juego, estos eran muy atrayentes y no se notaba ninguna diferencia con los ingredientes reales. Tanto mi olfato como mis papilas gustativas podían degustar el buen olor y sabor de la comida.

Una vez lista, Asuna procede a servir los platos mientras yo espero impaciente. Entonces, puedo notar un rico manjar de un buen bistec al vino con ensalada. Procedo a comer con gusto el delicioso platillo que ha preparado mi amada esposa. No puedo escribir con palabras lo delicioso que estaba, solo podía comer con gusto mientras mi bella esposa me observaba sonriendo.

Una vez termino de comer, le ayudo lavando los platos y más tarde nos sentamos en el balcón mientras observábamos la hermosa vista que teníamos en casa. Entonces, ella recuesta su cabeza de mi hombro y procede a decirme:

—Sabes, cariño. Quisiera…-exclama Asuna pero se detiene al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Entonces, Asuna se levanta para abrir a la persona que nos visita. Con delicadeza empieza a girar la perilla de la puerta dejando ver el rostro de la persona que tocaba la puerta.

—Hola Asuna y Kirito –exclama Klein quien estaba acompañado de una chica de cabello blanco.

Asuna procede a saludarlos y a dejarlos pasar. Entonces, ella les invita a sentarse mientras le sirve una taza de té. Entonces, me acerco al comedor para saludarlos y Klein nos presenta a la chica que le acompaña.

—Ella es Kate, es un poco tímida –exclama Klein.

—Hola Kate –exclama Asuna mientras mira a la chica.

—Hola, soy Kate. Tengo 18 años y soy de nivel 75 –exclama Kate de manera tímida.

Me asombraba el hecho de que a pesar de su actitud, tenía un nivel bastante alto. Esto quería decir que estaba en un gremio fuerte o que tenía grandes habilidades de combate. Era una chica de pelo blanco no muy largo, pues caían en sus hombros. Sus ojos eran verdes y tenía un cuerpo bien formado para la edad que tenía. Tenía casi la misma estatura que Asuna y hablaba muy bajo y despacio.

—Cuéntame Klein, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? –exclamé sin rodeos.

—Kirito-kun, no seas maleducado –exclama Asuna mientras me mira con mala cara.

—Tiene razón Asuna, no te molestes con él. Tengo una razón por la que estoy aquí –exclama Klein —Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

—No lo sé Klein, Asuna y yo hemos dejar las líneas delanteras ya hace mucho tiempo atrás. No queremos seguir peleando –exclamé.

En ese momento Asuna me observa con sus ojos brillantes mientras observa mi cara de decisión. Aunque sabía que me encantaba la acción, en este momento podía observar en mí, que estar con ella era más importante.

—Encontramos la manera de salir del juego sin pasar por cada nivel –exclama Klein.

— ¿Qué? –Pregunté sorprendido — ¿Es verdad lo que dices?

—Así es, Kirito. Estábamos en una misión hace poco y cuando terminamos, recibimos la actualización en nuestro mapa. Era una especie de nivel oculto que no podíamos ver en los otros mapas –afirma Klein mientras procede a mover su dedo en la aire para buscar el mapa en el menú.

—Al parecer descubriste un nivel que nadie ha entrado. ¿Qué tan seguro estas de que sea la salida del juego? –pregunté.

—Sí, si notas bien. Aquí está la ubicación del nuevo nivel; si observamos el mapa, el nivel es bastante largo y al parecer se expande en diferentes pisos. Como si se juntara con los otros pisos que hay en Aincrad–exclama Klein.

—Podría ser el final del juego, o una serie de atajos para completar el juego. Pero considero que es muy arriesgado –exclama Kirito.

—Lo sé, pero…-exclama Klein haciendo una pequeña pausa mientras me indica la zona en el mapa —Mira cual es el nombre del nivel.

Klein me mostraba en el mapa el nombre del nuevo nivel, el cual parecía una sección aparte del piso 70. Esta sección no estaba en mi mapa tampoco, pero lo que más me intrigaba era el nombre de este: Game Over.

— ¿De verdad crees que Kayaba haya creado un atajo para acabar el juego? –le pregunta Asuna.

—No lo sé, pero ¿quién sabe si haya sido el creador? Hay muchas personas afuera que tratan de devolvernos a la realidad. Existe la posibilidad de que alguien haya entrado algún Bug dentro de Sword Art Online y este nos ayude a salir de aquí –exclama Klein.

La afirmación de Klein tenía mucha lógica. Tarde o temprano, nuestros cuerpos en el mundo real llegaran al límite y no me sorprende que traten de crear alguna forma de escapar. Este atajo podía ser la clave, pero ¿Qué seguridad tenemos que no sea una trampa?

—Kirito, estoy tratando de reunir un equipo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para poder luchar en este nivel. Posiblemente haya un Final Boss que será más fuerte de los que hemos enfrentado. No quiero que la hermandad de sangre se entere de este nivel o atajo, pues no confió mucho en su líder –exclama Klein — ¿Sabes cuáles son los dos jugadores más fuertes del juego?

— ¿Quiénes? –pregunta Asuna.

—Kirito el espadachín negro, es el numero dos con el nivel 96. Heathcliff capitán de la hermandad de sangre es el número uno, él está en el nivel 99 –exclama Klein.

Aunque ya lo sabía, las dudas que tenía Klein eran las mismas que las mías. ¿Cómo era posible que Heathcliff estuviera tan alto? Una posibilidad es que fuera un Beater como yo, pues esto explicaría mucho el resultado del duelo que tuvimos. Pero también, hay algo más que puede ser posible.

—Estamos pensando en comenzar el nivel mañana a primera hora. Por favor, trata de pensarlo; tal vez sea la única oportunidad que tengamos –exclama Klein —Tienes mi número de ID, solo contáctame en caso de que quieras participar.

Una vez termina nuestra conversación, terminan de beber el té que Asuna les ofreció y proceden a salir de la casa. Una vez nos despedimos, Klein y la chica que lo acompañaba utilizan un cristal para ser transportados hacia otro piso.

Sin embargo, Asuna estaba un poco inquieta y preocupada. Procedemos a tomar asiento en el balcón mientras observamos el paisaje en frente de nosotros.

—No sé qué hacer Asuna –dije mientras suspiraba.

—Lo sé –exclama ella mientras me abraza.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? Hay una posibilidad de salir de aquí. Es cierto que aquí podemos vivir tranquilos tú y yo, pero hay muchos jugadores que consideran este juego como un verdadero infierno. Nuestros familiares deben estar muy preocupados y quien sabe cuánto más puedan resistir nuestros cuerpos –exclamé.

— ¡No quiero perderte como perdí a Yui! –exclama Asuna entre lágrimas mientras me abraza.

—No lo harás, desearía que pudiéramos vivir aquí por siempre. Pero quien sabe cuánto más podamos aguantar –le susurré al odio mientras le acaricio la mejilla.

— ¡Iré contigo! Si ganamos el juego y por cierta razón te vas tu solo. No puedo quedarme aquí sin ti. Ganaremos esto juntos –exclama Asuna.

— ¡Está bien! Te voy a proteger y te prometo que estaré contigo siempre, aquí y una vez estemos en el mundo real. No me separaré de ti –exclamé con seguridad.

Entonces observo como los ojos de Asuna se iluminan cuando pronuncio estas palabras mientras ella afirma con la cabeza. Lentamente se acerca a mí mientras me besa en la mejilla.

—Asuna, una vez volvamos al mundo real. ¿Te casarías de nuevo conmigo? –le pregunté.

Entonces sus mejillas se vuelven rojizas y de sus ojos brotan lágrimas mientras pronuncia las palabras más bellas que he escuchado:

—Me casaría contigo las veces que fuera necesario –exclamó mientras se recostaba de mi hombro.

Cada día, me enamoraba más de ella. Prometo que la protegeré por siempre y que no importa lo que venga, pelearé las veces que sea necesario para que podamos vivir juntos en el mundo real. Entonces procedo a deslizar mi dedo en el aire para abrir mi menú y procedo a buscar el ID de Klein para contactarlo. Una vez contesta la llamada, entonces procedemos a confirmar nuestra participación en el evento:

— Asuna y yo, aceptamos la invitación –exclamé seriamente.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Reviews por favor :D**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No, no dejaré de actualizar mi otra historia de SAO. Esta es una historia que hice para un concurso, pero ganó otra que tengo de one piece. Esta historia esta casi terminada, asi que las actualizaciones seran muy rapidas. Espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por tomar el tiempo para leer y comentar :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

 **Un nuevo Gremio**

Una vez llegamos al piso 70, nos juntamos con Klein y el grupo que él había formado en una posada. Mientras nos reunimos en una gran mesa, todos empezamos a presentarnos. Entre estos estaban Agil y también la chica que habíamos conocido anteriormente.

También conocimos a Thorak, un jugador que poseía un hacha bastante grande y peleaba sin protección. También estaba Jane, una chica bien delgada que utilizaba una bufanda que cubría su boca y utilizaba dos dagas para pelear.

También conocimos a Makerik y Sirkin, eran dos jugadores que utilizaban una espada ligera y siempre peleaban en equipo. Eran tan amigos que siempre estaban sincronizados incluso cuando hablaban.

Yo había contactado a Lizbeth quien ya era una gran herrera y Silica quien ya se había convertido en una gran domadora de dragones.

Luego estaba Zedd, un jugador fuerte con un escudo y una espada gigantesca. Pero a pesar de esto era bien rápido y tenía una defensa increíble. Y por último estaban Suna y Leia, eran dos jugadores de distancia. El hermano mayor utilizaba estrategias de estadísticas y la hermana menor Leia usaba técnicas de curación.

Nuestro equipo estaba completo y listo para la batalla. Entonces, todos procedemos a abrir el menú de inicio para agregar los ID de cada jugador y formar el nuevo gremio temporal. Todos pensaban en un nombre para el gremio pero nadie parecía decidirse, hasta que al final decido el nuevo nombre para el gremio que pelearía hasta salir de este juego.

—Quisiera proponer un nombre –exclamo mientras busco el nombre en la lista para ver si sigue disponible.

— ¿Cuál crees que será el mejor nombre, Kirito? –Pregunta Zedd.

—Hay un nombre que me da mucha nostalgia y me gustaría continuar con la voluntad de ese grupo al cual una vez pertenecí –exclamé.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre? –pregunta Makerik y Sirkin al mismo tiempo.

—Moonlit Black Cats–exclamó en voz baja mientras mis ojos dejan ver la nostalgia que me trae ese nombre.

—Muy bien, me gusta ese nombre –exclama Klein —Ahora tenemos que planear las posiciones de cada quien y las estrategias que vamos a usar.

—Antes que nada, ¿Quién será el líder? –pregunta Thorak.

—Eso está resuelto, el líder será Kirito –exclama Klein mientras me señala.

En ese momento tan incómodo, todos en la sala se quedan observándome. Realmente, no estaba muy contento con ser un líder. Aunque era el que tenía el nivel más alto y a la vez quien poseía más experiencia de batalla. Con el orgullo que tiene Klein, lo último que pensé es que me nombraría como el líder del grupo, por lo que estaba muy sorprendido. Sin embargo, si quería seguir con el deseo de mi antiguo gremio, tenía que ser el líder que portara su nombre.

—Está bien, seré el líder –admití suspirando.

—Entonces está decidido, yo seré el segundo al mando y después será Asuna. Ahora solo tenemos que organizarnos bien en cuanto a estrategias –exclama Klein.

—Leia y yo atacaremos desde distancia y nos encargaremos de que, tanto sus estadísticas y sus puntos de vida, estén listos para la batalla –exclama Suna.

—Nosotros también seremos soporte, pero de ataque. Cuenten con nosotros –exclaman Makerik y Sirkin al mismo tiempo.

—Bien –exclama Klein —Entonces, Asuna, Kirito y Jane serán jugadores de las líneas delanteras.

—Espera, no quiero que Asuna sea delantera –exclamé interrumpiendo a Klein —Creo que tengo una estrategia que puede ser más segura para todos.

Entonces, procedo a tomar la palabra para organizar el plan y como pelearíamos ante los enemigos que enfrentáramos en el camino. Nos aseguramos de la defensa y el soporte por encima del ataque. En caso de ser necesario, yo mismo pelearía solo mientras todos estuvieran cargando energías. Mi plan era reducir las bajas al cero por ciento, pues esto significaría una muerte en el mundo real.

Una vez decidimos en el plan que tomaríamos, Klein procede a abrir el mapa y seleccionar la zona oculta, el nivel desconocido. El que era llamado: Game Over.

Todos nos equipamos con nuestras armas, yo tenía mis dos espadas más fuertes y Asuna tenía su espada de esgrimista. Todos estábamos listos mientras un rayo de energía nos transporta al lugar que tanto nos habíamos preparado. Nuestra nueva y posiblemente última aventura, estaba a punto de empezar.

* * *

 **Reviews por favor :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

 **Un mundo en Ruinas**

El viento sopla en dirección contraria mientras el aletear de los buitres es el único sonido. El lugar en donde estábamos tenía poca iluminación mientras que todo lo que nos rodeaba estaba hecho ruinas. Las casas, las posadas y todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor; todo estaba hecho ruinas.

Era una ciudad completa, los cuervos y los buitres seguían volando encima de nosotros. Parecían bien reales y amenazaban con devorarnos aunque no tenían forma de monstruos. Empezamos a caminar en este nuevo nivel, parecía un juego totalmente diferente. De repente, una notificación parpadeante aparece en mi menú de inicio. Una vez lo observo, procedo a seleccionarla y un video aparece delante de nosotros:

—Bienvenidos al nuevo piso experimental de Sword Art Online. Si están aquí, esto significa que fueron capaces de descubrir el nivel desconocido. Como ya sabrán, este piso ha sido llamado Game Over.

Mientras observamos a un señor de unos 30 años haciendo la explicación, todos se quedan sorprendidos y preguntándose la razón por la que había un video de introducción si estábamos dentro del mismo juego. Nuestras preguntas recibieron sus respuestas al debido momento.

—Me llamo Yukihiro Matsuda. Soy solo un desarrollador de videojuegos contratado por el gobierno para buscar una manera de sacar a los jugadores de SAO y devolverlos al mundo real. Este es solo un nivel artificial que logramos crear para hacer más fácil la salida. Este nivel ha sido diseñado para alterar el mundo completo de Sword Art Online y permitirle llegar a los pisos mucho más rápido.

Todos nos quedábamos atentos a la explicación que recibíamos en el video. ¿Alterar Aincrad? ¿Es algo posible? Nuestra cara mostraba lo asombrados que estábamos con cada simple detalle que escuchábamos.

—Podrán utilizar habilidades nuevas, a parte de las habilidades de espada que ustedes ya conocen. Esto es un virus que afectará el sistema completo del juego y les dará la capacidad de poder superar cualquier obstáculo. Sin embargo, no podemos garantizarle que el juego también actúe en defensa y fortalezca su fuerza. Solo tratamos de brindarle la ayuda necesaria para que puedan volver al mundo real. Les dejaré un mapa completo del nuevo nivel, será bastante difícil pues será un atajo hasta el piso 100.

¿Piso 100 había dicho? Todos estábamos más asustados que nunca cuando escuchamos lo que había salido de su boca. Al fin y al cabo, sería un atajo hacia el piso final. Pero, no teníamos un equipo lo suficiente grande como para enfrentar al jefe final del juego.

—Solo recuerden algo, Akihiko Kayaba ha muerto. De alguna manera ha plantado su memoria en el juego para seguir viviendo ahí. Él no se los pondrá fácil. Den lo mejor de sí, y recuerden que aquí también estamos peleando junto a ustedes.

Estas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchamos en la grabación. Entonces, la imagen desapareció mientras que al mismo tiempo todos empezamos a recibir notificaciones en nuestro menú. Estas eran las nuevas habilidades de las que Matsuda nos estaba hablando. Sword Art Online, ya no sería un juego solamente de espadas.

Mientras nos adentramos en el nivel que está delante de nosotros, podemos observar en el mapa que es tan extenso como 4 pisos juntos. Todo estaba en ruinas y a lo lejos podía verse todos los monstruos y criaturas extrañas que habitaban ahí.

Entonces, procedemos a avanzar mientras seguimos las instrucciones que nos habían dado. Caminamos en dirección norte, mientras seguimos el plan que teníamos planteado. El mapa era amplio y se dividía en varias secciones. Tal y como decía Matsuda, el nivel era una especie de atajo pues en cada sección observamos los números 80, 90 y 100. Estábamos casi seguros de que se referían a los pisos de Aincrad.

Seguimos avanzando en el extenso nivel mientras que observamos todo destruido a la vez que el aire soplaba fuertemente en nuestra contra. Veíamos estructuras, estatuas, caminos, todo estaba destruido.

De repente, un ave gigantesca aparece en frente a nosotros. Parecía un ave prehistórica con un pico enorme y tenía dos cabezas. Aleteaba bien fuerte haciendo que los vientos nos empujaran hacia atrás.

—Al ataque –exclaman Makerik y Sirkin al mismo tiempo mientras saltan a pelear contra el ave.

Sus espadas ligeras comienzan a desplumar al ave mientras que Silica ordena a Pina disparar a distancia. Pina no era muy grande en tamaño, pero si era el doble del tamaño que tenía en un principio.

De repente, un hacha es lanzada hacia el cuello del Ave cortando una de sus cabezas. El hacha poseía una cadena en el mango, por lo que pudo ser lanzada con facilidad y regresar a la misma dirección.

—Bien hecho Thorak –exclama Jane -¡Ahora me toca a mí! Zedd, lánzame.

Jane, quien era una chica bastante ligera y utilizaba dos dagas para pelear, se coloca encima del escudo de Zedd. Entonces, Zedd toma un fuerte impulso y lanza su gran escudo como si fuera un platillo. Jane se había impulsado con el escudo y se acerca a gran velocidad hacia el ave clavando sus dagas en los ojos de esta.

— ¡Ahora! –exclama Jane dejando al ave sin visión.

— ¡Dark Arrow! –exclama Kate a lo lejos mientras dispara una flecha a gran velocidad.

Todo fue muy rápido. Ella extiende su arco y lanza la flecha a gran velocidad la cual se torna totalmente oscura, y crea un gran rayo de oscuridad. Esta atraviesa al monstruo haciendo que desaparezca y se convierta en una lluvia de datos.

— ¡Increíble! –Exclama Klein — ¡No sabía que podías hacer eso!

—Mejor dicho, no se puede hacer eso –exclamé con seriedad —Sword art online es un mundo de espadas. El arco y flecha nunca fue permitido. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

—No lo sé. Nunca lo había hecho –exclama la chica de cabello blanco.

— ¿Será cierto? Al parecer, lo de cambiar el juego fue cierto. Lograron cambian cosas que no estaban permitidas –exclama Klein — ¡Vamos, miren sus nuevas habilidades!

Todos estaban sorprendidos cuando comienzan a ver cada uno de los diferentes movimientos del menú. Nuevas armas, habilidades, magia, habían cambiado las cosas básicas del juego. Teníamos una ventaja bastante grande y teníamos que aprovecharla.

Comenzamos a recorrer el nuevo nivel. Durante varios días peleamos con varios tipos de monstruos salvajes, lo que permitió que muchos subieran de nivel al ganar experiencia. Todos aprendimos a controlar las nuevas técnicas, las cuales eran diferentes dependiendo el tipo de jugador.

Empezamos a instalar tiendas de campaña por las noches y dormíamos en donde fuera que nos diera sueño. Comenzamos a disfrutar un poco el tiempo que estábamos juntos, como si fuéramos un gremio de hacía mucho tiempo. Se nos había olvidado por completo este sentimiento, el luchar todos los días con diferentes enemigos.

Hacíamos fogatas en la noche, mientras todos contaban cuentos y chistes. Poco a poco, comenzamos a tenernos más confianza y nos ayudábamos entre todos. Temprano en la mañana, partíamos nuevamente a explorar el extenso mapa que teníamos con nosotros. El nivel tenía diferentes tipos de paisajes, valles y hasta desiertos.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que empezamos el nivel, y no habíamos visto señal de ningún Boss hasta el momento. La tarde estaba terminando y ya casi teníamos que buscar un lugar en donde acampar. Las criaturas comenzaban a tenernos miedo y ya casi no se acercaban.

Entonces, procedemos a preparar las tiendas de campañas. La misma rutina, los hombres preparábamos las tiendas mientras que las mujeres hacían la cena. Aunque en este mundo era mucho más fácil cocinar, ellas buscaban siempre la manera más difícil para que su sabor fuera más natural.

De repente, Agil se dirige corriendo hacia nosotros gritando que nos preparamos. Él estaba de vigilancia y podía notar algo que se acercaba a lo lejos.

—Es él, ya hemos llegado a la primera sección. Era hora de que apareciera –exclama Agil.

—No lo creo, los Boss normalmente tienen una zona de pelea. No pueden atacar al aire libre –exclama Suna quien también estaba vigilando.

Entonces, todo empieza a cobrar sentido cuando notamos que la extraña criatura procede a entrar en una cueva. Entonces, procedemos a dirigirnos allá mientras le pedimos a Lizbeth y Silica que se queden cuidando las tiendas.

Una vez entramos a la cueva, se puede sentir la humedad del lugar y lo oscuro que estaba todo. Leia procede a abrir su menú de inicio y activar una lámpara de gas para iluminar la cueva. Seguimos caminando en dirección recta cuando llegamos a una parte en donde vemos que la cueva se ha convertido en un gran círculo.

Entonces, unas marcas en el suelo empiezan a volverse rojas. Unos símbolos que estaban en toda la cueva comienzan a brillar, iluminando toda la zona y dejándonos ver claramente el monstruo que teníamos en frente. La criatura, la cual estaba dormida, procede a levantarse lentamente y pararse en dos patas y comienza a tirar un grito que se escucha en toda la cueva.

No había duda de que era el Final Boss de algún piso. Su apariencia era gigantesca, tenía espinas en la espalda y era de color gris. Tenía unas garras gigantescas, muchos más grandes que cualquiera de nuestras espadas. Medía aproximadamente unos 7 metros y tenía la apariencia de un Yeti. Tenía un collar en el cuello y sus ojos eran rojo escarlata. Poseía cierto parecido con el monstruo de ojos azules con el que me había enfrentado anteriormente.

Entonces, una notificación aparece delante de nosotros con un mensaje. Decía claramente: ''Final Boss Piso 80, Death Hunter''.

—Te encontramos –sonreí mientras observaba la criatura — ¡Todos al ataque!

Entonces, todos procedemos a correr y a dividirnos en diferentes partes del piso. Entonces, Kate saca su arco y empieza a disparar una flecha hacia la criatura. La flecha explota justo en sus ojos haciendo que este pierda la vista por unos segundos. En ese momento, todos procedemos a hacer un ataque en conjunto.

— ¡Dual Blade!–exclamé mientras procedo a sacar mis dos espadas para pelear contra la criatura.

Suna y Leia se quedan a distancia mientras utilizan sus habilidades para subir nuestra defensa y ataque. Kate también se queda a distancia mientras comienza a disparar flechas explosivas dirigidas a la cara de la criatura.

Asuna procede a utilizar un ataque rápido utilizando las estocadas de su espada, mientras que Makerik y Sirkin peleaban en conjunto como si fueran uno solo. Estos estaban atacando los brazos de la criatura mientras que Zedd se encarga de atacar sus piernas. La bestia estaba confundida pues, las flechas de Kate le golpeaban en los ojos.

Mientras tanto, yo salto para golpear el estómago de la criatura con mis espadas seguido de Klein y Agil quienes lo cortan en el mismo sitio. Entonces, Jane corre por uno de sus brazos para estar cerca de su cabeza mientras carga de energía sus dagas. Luego, procede a lanzar las dagas hacia la cara de la criatura.

— ¡Jane, te estas acercando mucho! –exclama Suna mientras observa a lo lejos.

En ese momento, sin darse cuenta de la boca de la bestia sale una fuerte onda sónica que golpea a Jane. Entonces, sale disparada hacia la pared para luego caer golpeándose fuerte en el suelo.

— ¡Jane! –gritamos al mismo tiempo mientras la veíamos en el suelo.

Su barra de HP ya estaba en rojo, solo fue necesario ese golpe para hacerle tanto daño. Mientras trata de levantarse del suelo, ella observa como el puño de la criatura se acerca para aplastarla.

Aunque todo pasaba muy rápido, ese momento pareció eterno. El puño de la bestia bajaba lentamente para aplastar a Jane quien todavía sentía el golpe y trataba de levantarse sin resultado alguno. Todos observamos la escena con desesperación mientras la bestia se había concentrado en atacarla solo a ella, pues ignoraba todos nuestros ataques.

De repente, una fuerza extraña detiene los golpes del monstruo haciéndolo ver como si golpeara una pared. Un campo de fuerza se había generado alrededor de Jane para cubrirla. El monstruo golpeaba una y otra vez pero no obtenía ningún resultado.

— ¡Bien hecho Suna! –exclama Leia mientras observa a su hermano mayor concentrando toda su energía en ese campo de fuerza.

— Trato de ganar algo de tiempo, pero no durará mucho. Vamos, ¡atáquenlo rápido! –grita Suna mientras extiende su mano generando esta gran energía para retener los golpes de la bestia.

El gigante seguía golpeando una y otra vez el campo de fuerza mientras todos corremos para atacarlo. De repente, una cadena se enreda a uno de sus brazos, reteniendo sus movimientos. Esta cadena gigante apretaba su brazo con fuerza dejándolo casi inmóvil, y haciendo que toda su atención se desviara a quitar la cadena de su antebrazo.

—No sabía que podías hacer eso Thorak –exclama Zedd.

—Realmente no podía, solo usaba la cadena junto con mi hacha. Es la primera vez que la puedo usar aparte –exclama Thorak mientras controla cadenas a distancia.

—Kirito, ¿Cuál es el plan? –pregunta Klein.

—Yo tomaré la delantera, sigan entreteniéndolo –exclamé.

Entonces, procedo a correr hacia el gigante y clavar mis espadas en su estómago. Este empieza a gritar y su sonido fue tan fuerte que logró bajarnos puntos de vida a cada uno de nosotros. Continúo clavando mis espadas en él mientras que Asuna y Agil le golpean las piernas haciendo que este perdiera equilibrio. Sin embargo, por más golpes que este recibiera, no caía al suelo.

—Lluvia de flechas –exclama Kate mientras dispara varias de flechas explosivas que caen del cielo y atacan al enemigo.

Entonces, Suna remueve su campo de fuerza y junto con Leia comienzan a fortalecer nuestros puntos de vida y las estadísticas. Kate se encarga de ayudar a Jane a pararse y darle un cristal para curar su energía.

Mientras tanto, todos empezamos a pelear al mismo tiempo. Makerik y Sirkin peleaban como si fueran uno solo y a una gran velocidad. Thorak procede a atar el otro brazo de la bestia dejándolo casi inmóvil al tener ambos brazos atados.

Sin embargo, abrió la boca y comenzó a producir un fuerte sonido que rebotaba en toda la cueva haciendo que nuestros movimientos se detuvieran. Todos colocábamos nuestras manos en los oídos para poder cubrirnos del horrible sonido que rebotaba en la cueva.

De repente, este cerró la boca para tomar un suspiro y volver a utilizar su ataque; fue el momento ideal en el cual decidimos atacarlo todos juntos. Todos nuestros golpes iban a un mismo sitio, en el estómago de la criatura. Todos cargamos nuestra espada hacia el máximo nivel para hacer un ataque en conjunto.

Entonces, una fuerte energía se podía presenciar cuando este monstruo recibía el ataque. La criatura gritaba mientras sentía los golpes. Todos nos alejamos de él cuando vimos la fuerte luz que hizo que todo su cuerpo explotara en millones de datos.

—Lo logramos –gritábamos todos de felicidad.

Una notificación había aparecido en el lugar, decía lo siguiente: ''Death Hunter, ha sido derrotado''.

Entonces una notificación, nos aparece dándonos un arma bastante rara la cual parecía una especie de brazalete. El nombre del arma era: ''El brazalete del Rey''. Permitía al usuario recibir todo el poder de los que hacía equipo junto a él, haciendo que este pudiera utilizar sus ataques potenciados por el poder ajeno.

Cuando aceptamos el brazalete, entonces todos los demás reciben puntos de experiencia y dinero y una escalera se abre al final del piso.

— ¡Bien, vamos! –exclama Zedd.

— ¡Alto! Si este era el monstruo del piso 80, posiblemente si salimos de aquí nos sacará del atajo. Tenemos que seguir el mismo camino del principio –exclamé.

Todos aceptaron y comenzamos a retroceder a donde habíamos acampado para juntarnos con Silica y Lizbeth, quienes nos esperaban lejos de la cueva. Nuestra primera pelea había sido un éxito. Aunque, hay algo que me estaba intrigando mucho. De alguna manera, considero que nuestra victoria fue mucho más fácil de lo que debió haber sido.

* * *

 **Reviews por favor :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

 **Un vigilante nocturno**

La noche era cada vez más corta, nos despertábamos más temprano para así recorrer más camino. El nivel que estábamos recorriendo había cambiado bastante y ya no se presenciaba las ruinas o los desiertos. Empezamos recorrer colinas y lugares empinados mientras la luz del sol era nuestra brújula.

El nivel era de una temperatura cálida en el día, pero de noche hacía mucho frio. Aunque muchos de nosotros nos cansábamos de caminar, logramos establecer buenas relaciones entre todos.

Una noche, todos nos habíamos ido a dormir más tarde de lo habitual. Las cigarras cantaban y los ronquitos de Zedd se podían escuchar desde lejos. Asuna empieza a abrazarme para calentarse mientras procede a arroparse a mi lado para así evitar el frio. Estábamos dentro de nuestra tienda de campaña, solo ella y yo.

—Kirito-kun, te quiero mucho –exclama mientras me besa.

En este mundo, Asuna y yo nos habíamos casado 3 años atrás. Acaricio suavemente sus cabellos mientras ella procede a besarme a la vez que me abraza.

Un rato después, salgo de mi tienda de campaña para buscar un poco de agua mientras alcanzo a ver algo a lo lejos algo muy raro para mí. Klein y Kate estaban sentados juntos observando una colina. Me sentí sorprendido y a la vez feliz por Klein, pues al parecer esta chica se había enamorado de él.

Ella entonces, procede a abrazar a Klein y a sujetarse de su brazo. Él se estaba sonrojando pero a la vez le sacaba provecho al momento. Una sonrisa emana de su boca mientras observa a la hermosa chica de cabello blanco. No sabía lo que estaban diciendo, pero su conversación parecía bien emocionante y feliz. La sonrisa de ambos mostraba lo mucho que se querían entre ellos. Me dio mucha felicidad poder presenciar ese momento.

Procedo a entrar nuevamente a la tienda de campaña donde mi amor se encontraba durmiendo, arropada con las sabanas de la tienda. Entonces, procedo a darle el beso de buenas noches, acostarme a su lado y cerrar los ojos para despedirme de este largo día.

La mañana había caído de repente y todos empezamos a recoger las tiendas y guardarlas en nuestro menú de equipaje. Empezamos a caminar nuevamente mientras tomamos las instrucciones del mapa. Las bestias que podían vernos a lo lejos, procedían a ocultarse al sentir la diferencia de nivel. Solamente los más fuertes, decidían enfrentarse.

Todos peleaban a excepción de mí. Preferí que todos ellos ganaran los puntos de experiencia, pues yo tenía un nivel tan alto que solo subiría si lograba derrotar a un Final Boss. El ataque en equipo era bastante útil, principalmente por que todos nos dábamos apoyo y teníamos nuestras estrategias planeadas previamente.

El día se terminaba sin darnos cuenta mientras que la noche nos parecía eterna. Era peligroso continuar muy tarde, pues los monstruos más fuertes tenían esa hora de combatir además de que las batallas eran más difíciles con poca iluminación.

Una noche, estaba recostado en una colina mientras observaba el cielo. Las estrellas parecían muy reales y el fresco aroma de la hierba húmeda se podía percibir. Con todas las cosas que observaba, parecía imposible que todo formara parte de un mundo virtual. Todos estaban durmiendo a excepción de Klein quien estaba acercándose a mí con una lata de cerveza.

—Kirito –exclama Klein mientras me ofrece la bebida —Nunca habíamos compartido una cerveza o una copa de Sake.

—Lo sé, aunque era menor de edad hace un año y medio, por lo que no acostumbraba a hacerlo antes –exclamé mientras aceptaba la lata de cerveza.

—Sí, han pasado ya cinco años desde que entramos aquí. ¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunta Klein.

—Tengo 19 –exclamé mientras destapo la lata y tomo el primer sorbo.

—Sí, has crecido mucho dentro de este juego; sin mencionar que te casaste a temprana edad. Aunque, aquí no hay ningún tipo de regla que te impida tomar ciertas bebidas. ¿O sí? –pregunta Klein.

—Realmente sí. El juego suele preguntar tu edad y te prohíbe ciertas cosas. Pero también hay maneras de desactivar esa configuración. Por ejemplo, existe la configuración moral y ética que…-expresé mientras me daba cuenta que entraba en ciertos temas personales.

—Que te permite hacer ya sabes que… si la desactivas –exclama Klein mientras ríe a carcajadas —Después de todo estas casado, es normal ¿eh?

— ¡Klein! Ya cállate –expresé un poco incómodo mientras bebo un trago de cerveza.

—La cerveza de aquí me sabe igual que la real, o creo que es porque ya olvidé el sabor real –expresa Klein mientras se sienta a mi lado en el pasto.

— ¿Crees que la razón por la que sentimos todo tan real es porque, tal vez, nos hemos olvidado de la realidad? –expresé.

—Es posible. Recientemente he visto que observas más y aprecias más lo que te rodea, aunque sabes que nos es de verdad –expresa Klein.

— ¿Lo has notado? –pregunté.

—Claro que sí, no paras de mirar los alrededores. Para ser franco, este juego me ha dado mucha felicidad y solo quiero acabarlo por el sufrimiento de los demás jugadores. Pero, la poca felicidad la voy a perder si salgo de aquí –exclama Klein pensativo.

— ¿Felicidad? –pregunté.

—Kirito, ¿Qué piensas hacer para encontrar a Asuna una vez salgas de SAO? –me preguntó dando un fuerte sorbo a su lata de cerveza.

—Pues, ya hemos hablado de eso. Ella vive en la misma región que yo –exclamé.

—En mi caso es diferente. Notaste el otro día que he estado conociendo a Kate. Pues bien, me enamorado como nunca lo había hecho; por primera vez, alguien me había correspondido –exclama Klein mientras mira al suelo.

— ¡Qué bien! –exclamé.

—Sin embargo, Kate es una estudiante todavía y soy muy mayor para ella. En el mundo real, la sociedad no nos permitirá estar juntos. A pesar de eso, ella vive al otro lado del país; 9 horas en tren bala nos separan a los dos –exclama Klein.

—Por lo que será muy difícil que puedan estar juntos allá. Pero no es imposible –exclamé.

—Kate suele enfermarse mucho y por eso sus padres eran muy estrictos con ella. Todo está indicando que no será fácil si queremos estar juntos –exclama Klein —Este mundo me ha hecho feliz, mientas otras personas sufren un infierno. Pero yo sé, que si la amo, debería terminar el juego por ella. Si su cuerpo es frágil, no resistirá mucho tiempo.

—Klein, la protegeremos y te prometo que haremos todo lo posible para que ambos sean felices sin importar donde se encuentren –exclamé mientas le doy una palmada en la espalda.

—Espero, ya se ha desmayado un par de veces. Eso significa que su mente se le está haciendo difícil permanecer conectada en el juego –exclama Klein preocupado.

—Eso le está pasando a varios jugadores –respondí mientas observo al cielo —Tenemos que acabar este juego a toda costa.

Una vez terminamos nuestra charla, nos dirigimos a nuestras tiendas de campaña. Todos estaban durmiendo y la luz de la luna iluminaba todo Aincrad. Entonces, podía observar a mi hermosa doncella mientras dormía un profundo sueño.

Estaba recostada en el colchón mientras se cubría con las sabanas debido al frio que estaba haciendo. Presenciaba como inhalaba y exhalaba ligeramente mientras no producía ningún ruido. Sus hermosas orejas estaban descubiertas a la vez que su largo cabello quedaba afuera de las sabanas. Cada día estaba más enamorado de mi bella esposa, la cual haría todo lo posible por permanecer con ella todo el tiempo. Procedo a acomodarme para dormirme mientras uno de sus brazos se aferra a mí, aunque estaba dormida. Entonces, empiezo a dormirme también hasta el día siguiente.

Las conversaciones de Klein y Kate se hacían muy comunes. Todas las noches, los observaba conversando mientras se ríen a carcajadas. Klein y yo también estábamos creando un buen lazo de amistad pues también conversábamos algunas noches. Pero, lamentablemente, estas charlas no fueron muy duraderas.

Una noche, habíamos decidido acampar cerca de unas montañas. Era ya muy tarde y todo el mundo estaba durmiendo profundamente. Esa noche, no lograba conseguir el sueño y junto a Klein estaba charlando de lo que pensábamos hacer una vez saliéramos de SAO.

Entonces, mis oídos comienzan a captar algo que se acerca a lo lejos por lo cual le digo a Klein que se preparé para la batalla en caso de ser necesario. Estábamos un poco lejos del campamento lo cual no sería una buena opción correr pues no sabíamos la velocidad del enemigo. Por lo que, tanto Klein como yo, desenvainamos las espadas para estar listos para la pelea.

Entonces, algo se acerca a nosotros a gran velocidad. Tenía forma humana, un tamaño regular como el mío pero con la forma de una mujer. Estaba totalmente encapuchado y solo se le veía la boca y las manos. Tenía una gran capucha negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo mientras que se podía presenciar su sonrisa mientras se acercaba.

De repente, ya estaba justo en frente de nosotros y portaba dos dagas bien largas las cuales apuntaron directamente a mi cuello. Pude detener las dagas en el último momento mientras el enemigo totalmente sorprendido echa hacia atrás.

—Increíble, fuiste capaz de desviar mi ataque –exclama el enemigo con una voz femenina mientras procede a aplaudir.

— ¿Quién eres? –le pregunta Klein.

—Disculpen la molestia, no quería sorprenderlos así. Verán, no un tengo un nombre como ustedes, aunque me llaman Night Walker. Soy un vigilante nocturno, mi tarea es vigilar el comportamiento de todas las personas que entran a los niveles 90 en adelante –exclama mientras sonríe y a la vez observa una de sus dagas.

— No pareces ser un NPC –exclamé sorprendido al ver la inteligencia que tenía. Parecía tener una inteligencia artificial, así como la que tenía Yui.

—No soy un NPC. Soy algo más que eso, tengo mi propia conciencia. Fui creada para no dejar que nadie interrumpiera con el proceso para subir de nivel. Como sabes, he notado que todo tu gremio es solo un montón de Cheaters que hacen trampa para ganar el juego –exclama mientras comienza a lamer su daga mientras nos observa — ¡Estoy aquí para matarlos a todos!

Una vez hace esta afirmación, tanto Klein como yo nos dimos cuenta de lo peligrosa que era esta vigilante. Teníamos que derrotarla antes de que llegara al campamento, pues entonces no podíamos protegerlos a todos al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, comenzamos a pelear con Night Walker. Corrimos en dirección a ella pero esta era mucho más rápida que nosotros. Sus dagas chocaban contra nuestras espadas y su manera de pelear era como si bailara una danza. Nuestras espadas producían un fuerte ruido mientras atajaban las dagas de la chica encapuchada.

—Ice Sword –exclama Klein mientras genera una gran ventisca con su espada a la vez que crea un camino de hielo que se dirige a atacar al enemigo.

Entonces, ella procede a esquivar el ataque de Klein y a romper los trozos de hielo que se dirigían hacia ella. Mientras esquivaba el ataque de Klein, yo me dirigía con mis dos espadas para atacarla en el cuello pero esta lo esquivo en el último momento.

Era tan rápida que apenas la podíamos ver, se movía a una velocidad increíble y comenzó a usar esto a su favor. Comencé a sentir como unos cuchillos me cortaban por la espalda y mi pecho al mismo tiempo. Klein recibía el ataque al mismo tiempo que yo, la estábamos perdiendo de vista.

Comenzamos a cubrir nuestras espaldas mientras intentábamos buscar al enemigo pero, aun así, seguía golpeándonos sin darnos cuenta. Sin embargo, no nos habíamos percatado de que nuestras barras de HP ya estaban llegando a amarillo. Klein y yo teníamos que tomar una decisión rápida o íbamos a perder en ese momento. Fue entonces cuando escuchábamos una voz a lo lejos a la vez que una flecha cae al suelo creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Esta hizo que el enemigo perdiera el equilibrio por la fuerte brisa y detuviera su ataque.

Fue entonces cuando notamos que Kate estaba despierta y estaba cerca de la zona de batalla. Había tirado una flecha con habilidad de viento que desequilibro por completo al enemigo.

—Kate, ¿Qué haces aquí? –grita Klein preocupado mientras corre hacia ella.

Klein se dirigió hacia ella y la abraza fuertemente. Entonces, preocupado le pide que se retire pues la batalla era muy peligrosa. Pero, Kate se niega diciendo:

—No. Si mueres aquí, jamás me lo perdonaré. Te ayudaré a derrotar a esta NPC pase lo que pase –exclama con seguridad.

—Está bien –exclama Klein suspirando —Mantente a distancia.

Entonces, Klein y yo nos dirigimos a atacar a la IA (inteligencia artificial) pero no logramos hacer nada. Todos sus ataques los contrarrestaba con sus dagas o los esquivaba de otra manera. Era demasiado rápida que apenas veíamos su celaje cuando nos atacaba.

— ¡Slow Motion! –exclama Kate a lo lejos mientras lanza una flecha que choca en el suelo y crea un campo energía.

El campo de energía que había creado atrasaba los movimientos de la IA dándonos la oportunidad de ver todos sus movimientos. Su velocidad se redujo a la mitad mientras que la nuestra seguía igual. Kate comenzó a utilizar esta habilidad una y otra vez mientras que Klein y yo atacábamos al mismo tiempo.

Night Walker chocaba sus dagas contra nuestras espadas una y otra vez. Todavía no éramos capaces de darle un solo golpe. Entonces, en un momento de furia, perdí la paciencia y me concentré más que nunca en el ataque.

— ¡Ya me hartaste! ¡Start burst Stream! –exclamé mientras procedo a encender mis dos espadas en una fuerte energía.

Mi velocidad aumentó mucho, mientras que la de la vigilante seguía bajando. Una y otra vez chocábamos espadas y ya me estaba volviendo más rápido que ella. Entonces, me muevo como un remolino en mí mismo eje y procedo a atacarla. Finalmente, por primera vez, fui capaz de cortarla con mis espadas en el pecho. Fue un golpe que desfruté, aunque esta sensación no duró mucho.

Mis latidos se hicieron más rápidos, podía escuchar como mi corazón se salía de mi pecho por el miedo. Mis manos empiezan a temblar mientras observo la leve sonrisa de la IA que está observándome. Estaba tan asustado que solo pude pensar en correr y gritar cuando vi la notificación que apareció una vez corté al rival: ''Objeto Inmortal''.

— ¡Corre! –grité desesperadamente mientras nos dirigimos al campamento.

Los tres corríamos con todas nuestras fuerzas mientras éramos perseguidos por el vigilante. No había forma de que nos enfrentáramos, no teníamos oportunidad alguna de ganar la batalla. El ganador estaba decidido desde antes de empezar.

Estábamos corriendo con la lengua casi afuera, estábamos cansados pero no podíamos parar; nuestra vida dependía de ello. De repente, Kate cae al suelo al sentir como una daga, que había sido lanzada por la chica encapuchada, se clava en su pie derecho. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, Kate estaba atrás de nosotros y justo en ese momento la IA ya estaba justo a su lado.

— ¡Miren que linda! –exclama la IA mientras con sus manos aprieta las mejillas de Kate.

— ¡Déjala, suéltala por favor! –exclama Klein asustado y rogando por la vida de su querida chica.

—Lastima, no soy muy compasiva –exclama mientras procede a clavar su daga en el pecho de Kate.

— ¡AH! –gritó ella de dolor al sentir el filo punzante de la fría daga.

— ¡Kate! –exclama Klein mientras corre hacia ella.

— ¡Rayos! Parece que no podré matarla, pero al menos sufrirá lo suficiente. El dolor en este mundo, será más fuerte a partir de ahora; espero que lo piensen mejor la próxima vez que hagan trampa. Nos veremos al final del piso 90, solamente ahí serán capaces de bajarle el porcentaje a mi barra de HP –exclama Night Walker mientras procede a retirarse con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Entonces, corremos a donde está Kate mientras rápidamente tratábamos de suministrarle un cristal de curación. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, este no surtía efecto alguno. Su barra de HP no dejaba de bajar y ya estaba llegando a rojo. El dolor que sentía en el pecho era muy fuerte, como si hubiera sido una apuñalada en el mundo real.

Kate gritaba de dolor mientras Klein lloraba a su lado buscando todos los métodos para sanarla. Entonces, ella apretaba los labios para contener el dolor mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas de tristeza. Klein procedió a abrazarla mientras le sostiene la cabeza y ella procede a colocar su mano derecha en su espalda.

No podía ver, simplemente trataba de quitar mi vista de lo que estaba ocurriendo pues, no lo podía soportar. Mi corazón temblaba de miedo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Todos los del campamento escucharon los ruidos de afuera y procedieron a salir. Entonces, sus ojos presenciaron la triste escena que estaba ocurriendo.

Klein lloraba mientras tenía a Kate en sus brazos, esta le abrazaba y le susurraba al oído a lo cual concluyo dándole un beso.

—No sabes lo feliz que he sido estando contigo –exclama ella entre lágrimas mientras procede juntar los labios de Klein junto a los suyos.

Klein temblaba de miedo y tristeza mientras se despide con su primer y último beso de la chica que lo amó. Justo en ese momento, la mano de ella se resbala de su espalda cayendo al suelo mientras su barra de HP llegó a cero. Su cuerpo empieza a desvanecerse y a convertirse en miles de datos.

—No, no puede ser –exclaman los demás entre lágrimas mientras observan lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Klein estaba temblando, tumbado en el suelo mientras observaba sus dos manos las cuales una vez sostuvieron el cuerpo de su amada. El sudor corría lentamente por su cuerpo mientras su pulso estaba acelerado. Entre lágrimas se levantó del suelo mientras se acerca a donde mí gritando mi nombre.

— ¡Kirito! –gritó Klein mientras me golpeó bien fuerte en el rostro, tumbándome al suelo.

Comenzó a golpearme una y otra vez mientras sus lágrimas caían al suelo a la vez que gritaba mi nombre. Ambos en el suelo, él estaba encima de mí golpeándome mientras pronunciaba una y otra vez la misma frase:

— ¿Por qué no la protegiste? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? Tú lo prometiste –exclamaba mientras me golpeaba una y otra vez entre lágrimas.

Yo no respondía ningún golpe, recibí cada uno de los golpes que me provisionó. Me sentía culpable y me lo merecía. Los demás procedieron a quitarme a Klein de encima mientras él seguía llorando y procedía a golpear sus puños en el suelo hasta que estos comenzaron a causarle un fuerte dolor.

—No la pude proteger –se repetía una y otra vez mientras lloraba de angustia.

Los demás proceden a llevarse a Klein para calmarlo mientras que Jane empieza a llorar también la partida de su gran amiga. Makerik y Sirkin se dedicaron a cavar una tumba en honor a ella, aunque esta no tuviera ningún cuerpo.

Entonces, Agil procede a levantarme del suelo y a llevarme hacia mi tienda. Estaba inmóvil al ver lo que ocurría, cada uno de los golpes que recibí me los merecía. Klein estaba sufriendo tanto por mi culpa y yo no fui capaz de ayudarlo. Les puse el nombre de Moonlit Black Cats a nuestro gremio en honor a mis antiguos amigos. Pero, mi mayor temor, era el miedo a llevarlos al mismo destino.

Continuara…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

 **Una nueva esperanza**

Asuna lloraba junto a mí la perdida de nuestra amiga. Trató de consolarme y evitar que me sintiera tan culpable por lo que había acontecido. No me podía perdonar el hecho de haber dejado morir a alguien del gremio, y más que nada, quitarle la felicidad a mi amigo.

Los días comenzaron a ser más rápidos, el gremio duró tres días en el mismo lugar y sin desmontar el campamento. Todo el mundo estaba triste y desconsolado mientras que Klein tenía tres días que no comía nada y ni siquiera salía de su tienda de campaña.

Estaba muy triste y Asuna procedió a sentarse a mi lado mientras me abraza lentamente. Después, procede a acariciarme y besarme en la mejilla.

— ¿De verdad crees que podamos regresar? –me pregunta.

—Ojala pudiera decírtelo con certeza –exclamé suspirando –Este mundo se está volviendo cada vez más real. La comida, el aire, el ambiente e incluso hasta el dolor que sentimos. ¿Será esta la realidad de la que ellos hablaban?

—No lo es, Kirito-kun. Aún tengo esperanza de que podamos salir de este mundo –exclama Asuna mientras me observa a los ojos.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos que salvarlos a todos –exclamé.

Entonces, puedo notar una notificación en mi menú de inicio de hace tres días atrás el cual todavía no había leído. Selecciono la notificación un tanto sorprendido y procedo a verificar una página de información que se ha abierto en frente de mí. Como éramos los líderes del gremio, tanto yo como Klein éramos capaces de ver las informaciones que recibíamos del nivel. En este caso, podía ver una página bajo el título de: ''Actualización'' que se abrió en el menú de inicio.

Comienzo a leer la lista, y quedo bastante sorprendido por lo que puedo presenciar. La lista de actualizaciones mostraba nuevas habilidades y entre esto decía: ''Log Out''.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, era imposible que esto fuera cierto. Entonces, procedo a abrir el menú de inicio y puedo presenciar que el botón de Cerrar sesión, ha aparecido en la lista de menú.

De repente, le pido a Asuna que verifique en su menú de inicio y ella también tenía la opción para poder salir del juego. Estaba totalmente sorprendido con lo que estaba pasando, ambos podíamos ver la opción para salir del juego, lo cual era algo que nunca habíamos tenido desde que estamos aquí.

Sin embargo, procedo a ver en la lista una parte de la actualización que decía: ''Actualización de muerte''. Esto era algo que me llamaba más la atención por encima de todo pues, si era lo que pensaba, sería la solución de muchos problemas.

Entonces, decidí que era hora de cobrar valor y convocar en una reunión urgente a todo el equipo. Teníamos que trazar un nuevo plan y continuar adelante. Procedo a reunir a todo el equipo en el centro del campamento, bien temprano en la mañana. Sorprendentemente, Klein había asistido a la reunión. Procedía a explicarle a cada uno de ellos lo que estaba sucediendo y cuál sería el plan a seguir a partir de ahora.

—Muchos ya sabemos la razón por la que nos adentramos en nuestras misión –comencé a expresarme hacia todo el gremio a la vez —Venimos aquí para ganar el juego. El gobierno japonés implementó un virus que ha sido capaz de alterar el juego. Ya los NPC y los IA se han enterado de esto y lo han visto como una amenaza. Realmente, lamento mucho que no pude proteger a nuestra compañera. Sin embargo, hay algo que me he preguntado mucho. Cuando la IA la apuñaló, pronunció las palabras siguientes: 'Parece que no podré matarla'.

— ¿Eso qué significa? –pregunta Silica interesada en mis palabras.

—Eso es lo que les quiero hablar –respondí con la cabeza erguida —El juego ha sido modificado y el panel de actualización nos mostró algo nuevo, que habla sobre la muerte en el juego. Es posible, que tal vez la opción de morir en la vida real ha sido eliminada por el virus.

En ese momento todos se quedaron atónitos por lo que estaba diciendo mientras se miraban entre ellos. Simplemente, no podían comprender que esto estuviera pasando. Esto, aunque no era algo seguro, les dio esperanza.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? –pregunta Leia.

—No, no lo estoy –exclamé —Pero si hay posibilidades de esto. La notificación que recibí la leí tres días después de que fue publicada. Salió justo el día en el que Kate fue asesinada. Esto me hace pensar en lo que dijo la IA, por lo que no descarto la opción. Además, el nombre de Kate todavía no ha sido borrado del gremio. Por favor, busquen en su menú la opción de Log Out.

Todos comenzaron a buscar la opción mientras que su expresión cambió drásticamente. Sus ojos lloraban de alegría, mordían sus labios para poder controlar la emoción. Sin embargo, no todos tenían la opción. Después de verificar, descubrimos que solo los que excedían el nivel 80 eran capaces de poder salir del juego.

—Entonces, este es mi plan. Necesito que uno de ustedes, salga de juego –exclamé con seriedad mientras noto la impresión en todos los que me escuchan —Uno de ustedes tendrá que hacerlo, para confirmar que Kate este viva y de que sea posible salir. Y luego, que busque la manera de poder regresar a Aincrad o trate de enviar un mensaje.

Un murmullo entonces recorre entre todos. La decisión sería bien difícil y todo el plan que tenía en mente era bastante arriesgado.

—Yo lo haré –exclama Jane con seguridad —Kate era mi amiga en el mundo real. Conozco su familia y creo que puedo hacerlo.

Todos comenzaron a observar la valentía de Kate y lo decidida que estaba. Entonces, colocamos nuestra confianza en ella.

—Solo recuerda, no sabemos si es una trampa. Además, tomará un tiempo para que tu cuerpo se recupere una vez que salgas del juego –exclamé.

—Desde que tenga la posibilidad, me comunicaré con ustedes –exclama Jane.

Entonces, todos proceden a despedirse de ella mientras procede a deslizar su dedo en la pantalla de menú. La opción que decía Log Out estaba justo ahí, en la última opción. Lentamente y con su dedo temblando, procede a seleccionar la opción para salir del juego mientras traga en seco pensando en lo que pasaría. Jane pronuncia su última sonrisa mientras su cuerpo comienza a desvanecerse en miles de datos.

Entonces, todos procedemos a prepararnos y a desmontar el campamento para así seguir explorando el nivel. Teníamos que seguir avanzando pues, aunque la opción de cerrar sesión ya estaba disponible, no todo el mundo será capaz de llegar al nivel 80 para desbloquearla.

Miles de jugadores de SAO todavía están en los niveles 50 e inferiores. Por lo que, ganar el juego sería la mejor opción para que todos podamos salir. No era un deseo egoísta, queríamos salvar a todos los jugadores.

Pasaron varias semanas y todavía no recibíamos ningún tipo de mensaje. No teníamos nada de información nueva acerca de Jane, tampoco ningún mensaje o notificación. Muchos estaban perdiendo la poca esperanza que teníamos.

Sin embargo, ya era el momento de enfrentarnos a lo que sería la criatura más odiada del juego. Logramos encontrar la zona de batalla del piso 90. Según habíamos sido informados, este tendría que ser el piso en donde nos espera la IA con la que nos enfrentamos: ''Night Walker''.

Todos nos preparamos para la batalla, elegimos varias técnicas y estrategias a la vez que nos equipamos con nuevas armas. Todos estaban listos para la gran batalla decisiva de este piso, era hora de tomar venganza y continuar el camino para acabar este juego.

Continuara….


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

 **El Ataque del Rey**

Todos procedemos entrar a un laberinto. Los caminos cambiaban y las paredes solían moverse para crear caminos nuevos. Las paredes eran grises y gigantescas, parecían tener miles de años. Dentro del laberinto, no teníamos ningún tipo de mapa. Las paredes se movían delante de nosotros y el camino nunca era el mismo. Este era el tipo de nivel en el que nos habíamos metido.

El laberinto era la zona de batalla del piso 90. Teníamos que ir adelante y tratar de no separarnos, menos mal que las paredes solo se movían si no habían personas cerca. Todos caminábamos juntos y sin separarnos mientras enfrentábamos a las débiles criaturas que estaban dentro.

Pasaron varias horas y todavía no lográbamos encontrar el centro del laberinto. Debido a que las paredes cambiaban, tampoco teníamos la opción de salir por donde entramos.

— ¿Dónde nos hemos metido? –exclama Lizbeth totalmente desesperada y cansada de ver paredes grises.

Buscamos diferentes lugares pero las paredes cambiaban las zonas. Sin embargo, Asuna pudo notar algo diferente en el lugar. Al parecer, las paredes tenían un tipo de movimiento que era el mismo. Entonces, comenzamos a implementar una serie de patrones para poder encontrar el centro del laberinto.

Cuando caminábamos, las paredes de atrás se movían a la izquierda o a la derecha, mientras que adelante se formaban dos caminos. Sin embargo, si las paredes de atrás se movían a la izquierda y nosotros caminábamos a la derecha del camino de adelante, nos encontrábamos con un lugar sin salida y las paredes de atrás volvían a donde estaban originalmente. Entonces, se nos ocurrió una gran idea.

Nos dimos cuenta que el patrón correcto era, que si las paredes de atrás se movían hacia la izquierda, nosotros teníamos que hacer lo mismo en el camino de adelante. Por lo que comenzamos a guiarnos de las paredes de atrás para poder continuar en el camino que teníamos adelante. A partir de ese momento, no encontramos más lugares sin salida.

Corríamos y corríamos hasta que finalmente logramos encontrar un espacio bien amplio y circular, era la zona del jefe. En este lugar, logramos ver a Night Walker la cual estaba parada esperando a nuestra llegada.

Al fin, estábamos justo a frente al sistema que nos causó tanto sufrimiento. Todos nosotros entonces procedimos a sacar nuestras espadas para atacarlo y en la parte central del lugar nos aparece una notificación: ''Final Boss Level 90: Night Walker''.

Entonces, varias barras de HP comienzan a aparecer justo al lado de ella dejándonos saber, que aquí dentro, no era un objeto inmortal. La IA nos observaba a todos con una sonrisa mientras procede a sacar sus dagas para enfrentarse a nosotros.

—Llegaron justo a tiempo, casi era mi turno de salir a vigilar en las noches. Gracias por llegar a tiempo –exclama la IA mientras se coloca en posición de ataque.

Todos estábamos en la puerta, decididos a atacarla. Entonces procedemos a esparcirnos en el lugar para atacar de diferentes posiciones y tomando en cuenta la velocidad del enemigo. Makerik y Sirkin se colocan en las esquinas, Zedd en el centro y Thorak desde atrás; Suna y Leia se quedan en la puerta dando soporte mientras que Lizbeth se queda junto a Zedd para atacar como defensa. Entonces, Asuna, Klein, Agil y yo procedemos a atacar como delanteros.

Entonces, empieza la batalla y el enemigo comienza a moverse con su gran velocidad. Sus dagas comienzan a chocar con nuestras espadas mientras que Zedd lograr golpearla con su escudo mientras esta distraída. No pensábamos que podíamos hacerle daño tan rápido, al parecer teníamos una gran estrategia.

Suna y Leia, quienes estaban dando soporte, bajaron a menos de la mitad la velocidad de movimiento de la IA mientras que nos suben las estadísticas de ataque y defensa. Entonces, esta empieza a levantarse y atacar a Agil por la espalda. Pero Asuna, quien también tenía una gran velocidad, le hizo varias estocadas con su espada mientras esta estaba descubierta. La IA retrocede sin ser capaz de herir a nadie, al parecer no era capaz de atacar y defenderse al mismo tiempo; especialmente si su velocidad había sido reducida.

Entonces, Klein y yo la atacamos a lo cual ella procedió a cubrirse. Sin embargo, siente como unas cadenas se envuelven en ambos brazos dejándola inmóvil. Thorak le estaba atacando a distancia mientras que nosotros aprovechamos el momento para enfrentarla.

Entonces, Pina se transforma en un dragón mucho más grande y Silica procede montarse en su espalda. Ella comienza a volar por encima de todos y procede atacar desde los aires.

—Aliento de Dragon –exclama mientras hace que Pina dispare un rayo congelador desde su boca el cual golpea al enemigo volviéndola aún más lenta.

Todos le hicimos un ataque en conjunto en el cual comenzó a gritar de dolor. Mis espadas la golpeaban una y otra vez, rompiendo su capucha y dejando ver su cara. Sorprendido al ver el rostro de ella, dejé de atacar.

La IA logra soltarse de las cadenas y del efecto del rayo de Pina, por lo que procede a saltar hacia atrás. Yo estaba tragando en seco mientras observo el rostro de ella, no podía creerlo. De mi rostro empieza a bajar gotas de sudor mientras que de mis ojos, lagrimas.

El rostro de Sachi se podía presenciar en el cuerpo de la persona a la que enfrentábamos. Entonces, temblando y nervioso, procedo a dejar caer mis espadas al suelo mientras observo a Sachi.

—Sachi, ¿eres tú? –exclamé entre lágrimas.

—Si Kirito, soy yo –exclama sonriendo.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido. Sin embargo, ella procedió a decir:

— ¿Por qué me dejaste morir? –preguntaba mientras me observaba.

— ¡Traté de protegerte! ¡Lo intenté! –exclamé entre lágrimas.

—No, solo alimentaste tu orgullo mientras te creías lo mejor entre nosotros –exclamó.

Sin embargo, Klein estaba también temblando mientras observaba el rostro de la IA. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras la observa acercándose.

—Kate, ¿eres tú? Intenté protegerte, de verdad traté –exclamaba Klein entre lágrimas mientras procede a abrazarla.

Mientras tanto, puedo observar a Sachi abrazar a Klein entre lágrimas. Era una escena un poco extraña para mí, pues ellos nunca se llegaron a conocer. ¿Por qué Klein la confundió con Kate? De repente, escuchamos un fuerte grito de Asuna quien está gritando a lo lejos.

— ¡No es lo que parece ser, aléjense!–exclama entre gritos.

Entonces, Klein siente un insoportable dolor en el pecho mientras observa una daga que le ha sido clavada. Entonces, deja de abrazar a la chica mientras observa como la daga es removida de su pecho a la vez que el rostro de ella viene siendo reflejado. Una cara totalmente diferente, la cara de un sistema sin sentimientos.

—Tú no eres Sachi –exclamé con furia mientras la observo.

— ¡Klein, resiste! –exclaman los demás mientras proceden a llevar a Klein a donde Leia para que esta lo curara.

Klein gritaba de dolor, pues el dolor en este mundo se había hecho más real que nunca. Todos procedemos atacarla mientras que ella logró aumentar su velocidad y nos atacó a todos al mismo tiempo.

De las 4 barras de HP que tenía, solo habíamos logrado bajarle una sola. Mientras que con ese solo golpe logró llevar la barra de todos a amarillo. Entonces, caminamos hacia atrás para cubrirnos. Era muy peligrosa por lo que, si nos descuidábamos, muchos de nosotros íbamos a morir.

Había utilizado un truco muy sucio para herirnos, utilizando los rostros de nuestros seres queridos. Yo estaba decidido a no perdonarla y a acabar con ella a toda costa.

—Chicos, todos atrás –exclamé con fuerza.

— ¿Acaso nos vamos a retirar? –pregunta Zedd sorprendido.

—No, yo pelearé por ustedes. Todos salgan ahora –exclamé.

Todos proceden a salir y colocarse en la ancha puerta de la plataforma. En este lugar, Night Walker no podía atacarlos pues no era parte de la plataforma; yo fui el único que quedó dentro. Entonces, deslizo mi dedo en el menú de inicio, busco los objetos y selecciono equipar en el objeto llamado: ''El brazalete del Rey''.

Entonces, un brazalete aparece en mi muñeca izquierda mientras comienza a brillar. Extiendo mi brazo hacia todo mi gremio y les pido que hagan lo mismo. Cuando ellos extienden sus brazos, todas sus habilidades, poderes y estadísticas se guardaron en mi brazalete. Todos me prestaron su energía, HP, ataque, defensa, velocidad y agilidad.

—Ya no me ganaras –expreso mientras recojo mis dos espadas del suelo a la vez que una fuerte energía recorre todo mi cuerpo.

Entonces, procedo a atacar a toda velocidad a la IA y está también ataca con todo lo que tiene. Mis espadas y sus dagas chocaban una y otra vez, creando chispas alrededor de nosotros. El impacto de las espadas creaba un fuerte viento que empujaba a los demás, aunque estos estaban fuera de la plataforma.

Mis espadas proceden a crear una fuerte ráfaga de energía que termina hiriendo a la IA. Comencé a girar varias veces con mis espadas pero ella lograba esquivarlo. Entonces, logra cortarme en los brazos con sus dagas justo cuando estaba descubierto. El dolor era insoportable, sentía como mis brazos querían despegarse de mi cuerpo. El fuerte ardor de los cuchillos limitó mis ataques y me desconcentró de mi objeto. Sin embargo, me olvidé del dolor y continué atacando como si vida estuviera en juego.

Continué peleando y mis espadas generaban fuertes chispas al chocar con sus dagas. Mi cuerpo brillaba pues estaba cargando el poder de todos. De repente, comenzamos a golpearnos entre nosotros, la IA me atacaba mientras yo también le bajaba puntos de vida.

— ¡Kirito-kun! –exclama Asuna preocupada al presenciar lo que ocurría.

En vez de chocar nuestras armas, todo se convirtió en una carrera de quien llegara a cero primero. Nuestras barras bajaban, aunque yo tenía un aumento significativo al tener el HP de los demás. El dolor era fuerte y todo mi cuerpo ardía, pero este ya no me impedía seguir atacando.

—Start Burst Stream –exclamo mientras aumento aún más velocidad.

Ambos empezamos a recorrer todo la plataforma y chocábamos nuestras armas con gran fuerza. El impacto era tan fuerte que la onda expansiva comenzó a destruir paredes en el lugar.

Entonces, procedo a atacar sus piernas dejándola inmóvil mientras me prepara para atacar a su cuerpo. Me había vuelto mucho más rápido y mi ataque estaba como nunca antes. Entonces, con mi espada Elucidator1 procedo a cargar una fuerte energía. La luz alumbraba todo el piso a lo cual procedo a clavarla en el pecho de la IA mientras observo como su barra de HP baja lentamente.

— ¡Me descuidé! –Exclamó lentamente al ver la espada clavado en su pecho — ¡Malditos Cheaters!

Entonces, su barra de HP baja a cero haciendo que esta desaparezca en miles de datos. Mi energía también estaba muy baja, y justo ahí empecé a sentir el fuerte dolor que me produjo la batalla.

Una notificación nos aparece con el letrero: ''Night Walker derrotado''. Puntos de experiencia comienzan a caer y se reparten entre todos los del gremio. Entonces, procedo a quitarme el brazalete mientras todos los demás recuperan sus estadísticas. Habíamos tomado venganza de nuestra amiga y logramos ganar el nivel.

1 Elucidator: La espada negra. Una de las espadas más fuertes de Kirito.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

 **La ultima Alianza**

Todos celebrábamos el gran triunfo mientras recibíamos diferentes objetos al derrotar el monstruo final. En la plataforma se abre una gran puerta, la salida del laberinto. No sabíamos si tomar la salida, pues tal vez no sacaría del atajo que habíamos tomado. El laberinto estaba cerrado y esto hizo que tuviéramos que tomar la salida que apareció delante de nosotros.

Entonces, una vez salimos de ahí, recibimos una nueva notificación que nos daba la bienvenida al piso 91. Definitivamente, habíamos salido del atajo. Esto quería decir que tendríamos que atravesar por nuestra cuenta los últimos niveles que faltaran.

Sin embargo, había algo nuevo en el mapa que no teníamos anteriormente. Un punto de transportación había aparecido en el mapa, esto nos dejaba dicho que podíamos regresar aquí en caso de irnos a otro piso.

Preferimos acampar nuevamente y descansar ese día. Estaba todo adolorido, aunque mi barra de HP ya estaba completa. Esa noche, la pasé con mi querida esposa, quien se mantuvo cuidándome en lo que mis fuerzas se restauraban.

Al día siguiente, algo cambió todo. Con ojos sorprendidos observo un mensaje que recibo en mi menú de inicio y procedo a reclutar a todo el gremio. Procedo a explicarles cual sería el nuevo plan y lo que teníamos que hacer a partir de ahora.

—Tenemos que buscar una alianza, conseguir más gente –expliqué a todo el grupo — Al parecer, tendremos que recorrer los últimos 10 niveles que quedan por nuestra cuenta. El juego ha sido modificado lo suficiente para nuestro favor, esto es algo que podremos decirle a todos los demás para que decidan unirse a nosotros.

— ¿Y qué cosas le diremos? –preguntó Silica.

— ¡Que ahora más que nunca, podremos salir de aquí! –exclamé mientras procedo a mostrar una foto que había recibido por mensaje.

La foto provenía del exterior, había sido enviada a nosotros el día de hoy. Y tenía un mensaje inscrito: ''Estamos aquí, aunque no será posible volver al juego. Un abrazo a todos''.

Entonces, todos comienzan a llorar de felicidad y la sala se llena de aplausos. Klein no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas mientras observaba la foto de Jane y Kate juntas en un hospital.

—Está viva, no puedo creerlo –exclamaba Klein entre lágrimas.

El virus había desactivado la opción que le permite al NerveGear utilizar ondas de microondas para matarnos, una vez perdíamos en el juego. La muerte mediante el Game Over había sido eliminada.

Entonces, nos dirigimos a los niveles 70 y comenzamos a reclutar cientos y cientos de guerreros para los últimos diez niveles. Hicimos un gremio mucho más grande que el de la hermandad de sangre. Todos estaban dispuestos a pelear, principalmente al saber que serían comandados por alguien que tenía el segundo nivel más alto del juego.

La alianza había comenzado, los Moonlit Black Cats se juntaron con muchos otros gremios y todos utilizamos el campo de transportación para regresar al piso 91. Era el momento de acabar con este juego, y teníamos la motivación necesaria para hacerlo. Así comenzó nuestra aventura en los últimos diez niveles de Aincrad para pelear con todo oponente que se colocará en nuestro camino.

Comienzo a ver el horizonte con mi esposa mientras le sostengo la mano y observamos el gran camino que tenemos por delante. Ella estaría conmigo y yo con ella, no importa que tanto tendríamos que pelear, no importa cuánto más tendremos que soportar. No nos rendiremos hasta que podamos presenciar el momento en el que derrotemos al jefe final, y podamos llegar al verdadero: Game Over.

 _Fin_


End file.
